


布鲁托的理想乡

by MoscaB



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscaB/pseuds/MoscaB
Summary: “布鲁托的朋友们在哪里呢？”





	布鲁托的理想乡

看吧。波比怒气冲冲地拉开了菠菜罐头，让你这大胡子尝尝我的厉害。  
布鲁托被一拳捶出窗外，脑勺嗑在下水管上一路下滑，他翻进沟里又艰难地爬上来呢，水手服被泥水泡透，牙齿碎掉两颗。布鲁托依然朝窗边张望的奥利弗裂开嘴巴，可心上人跌跌撞撞退后几步，手中的蒸汽熨斗与她一齐放声尖叫起来。  
奥利弗被他的笑容吓得几欲昏厥。

段宜恩暗示小孩把声音开小一些，他的耳膜很快要炸裂。  
等到电脑页面播完片尾曲突然开始插播广告，复古版巧克力罐头二十五周年纪念，大力水手限量罐头，集齐一套人物罐头可兑换更大的罐头。金有谦头也不回，对着蔬菜罐头盒上黑胡子反派的脸发呆。  
段宜恩叼着烟翻了个白眼，伸出一根手指戳了戳表弟的脑壳，“你搞什么。”

“是这种广告。”小孩摇头晃脑，“完全没有意义嘛。”  
“如果说集齐所有人物罐头可以得到欧洲自由行抽奖之类的倒还好说，换更大的菠菜罐头是什么啦，除了喜欢菠菜罐头的人会买，还是说有特殊爱好的人”

“还是说你能把电脑还给我。”段宜恩吐出一口烟圈，一巴掌拍在小孩脑门上，金有谦的五官紧紧挫成一团，表情狰狞地控诉他下十二分狠手。

烟圈在空气中飘飘悠悠，潮湿的地下室并没能维持它太久，白雾被稀释得逐渐透明，四处是浓郁刺鼻的尼古丁，他想着被阿姨发现就等同于被木头扫帚柄当空抡中脑壳，那可比他对金有谦下手重得多。

下一集自动播放，奥利弗保持高分贝尖叫。段宜恩皱眉，指着屏幕上面条一样扭动四肢白领花边红毛衣的女人问，这他妈谁。

“橄榄油，水手波比的女朋友，”金有谦语气十分乖巧地回答，想了想又补充说明，“是布鲁托的暗恋对象。”

她好吵。段宜恩暗自思忖。  
为什么会有人爱看这种弱智动画片。

金有谦大概是听见了他的心声（他一直是怀疑自己有针对性超能力），怯生生地开口他看起来脾气不怎么好的表哥，“我都看过好多遍啦，确实不怎么样的——”  
“欸……”他大概记起来什么，盯着墙壁上的影子心不在焉地喃喃，“不过王老师好像很喜欢，那我要看完它的。”

段宜恩掐着烟的手一顿，烟灰掉落在白衬衣的领口，他下意识去拂掉，时机太迟，衬衣边角被火星烫出一个焦炭色的小坑，他想起一张漂亮的唇，亦能在他皮肤上厮磨着种出斑驳来。  
念着念着又走了神，看来阿姨边洗衣服边骂骂咧咧他十八代祖宗已成为定局，段宜恩倒没怎么心烦，瞧这部动画片倒顺眼许多。

布鲁托这回被波比一拳从船舷处揍飞进海里，断了一颗牙，像株魁梧又软趴趴的海藻。

1.  
金有谦有个很漂亮的老师，交小学二年级英语，不是本地人。  
段宜恩第一次听到他的名字还是金有谦在饭桌上兴致勃勃提起的。表弟挥舞着饭勺绘声绘色地描述，新来的的王老师特别特别好看，每天上课都会发奶糖给大家，老师家住在糖果工厂，脚踩花生豆头顶费列罗，太妃糖的供应源源不断。  
小孩久违地高兴，脸颊红扑扑仿佛切开的草莓果肉，汤汁与唾液从他的嘴角往下淌，米饭碎粒溅了满桌，金有谦无知无觉。  
段宜恩啧了声，将筷子拍在饭碗边缘砸出声响，有心想让他闭嘴。  
可他讲不出话，阿姨的手指从桌下伸过来，红指甲狠狠嵌进五分裤下裸露的皮肤，刺痛感变成黏黏糊糊的胶水住他的嘴巴。段宜恩学金鱼吐泡泡一样呼吸，痛感在呼出气的同时被稀释过滤掉大半，餐边柜干净的玻璃上照到自己怒张成椭圆的嘴巴，有点痴蠢，有点滑稽，还有点惨。

阿姨不再掐他，兴致勃勃问了儿子好些问题，新老师几岁，上课都讲什么东西，严不严厉，她托着下巴看金有谦眉飞色舞，眼底开出一朵朵鲜活胜过蓓蕾的温柔。这分外罕见，阿姨一点儿也不爱笑，她素来是哀怨的，哀怨里又铺满细密尖锐的刺，与之接触时稍有不慎就要被扎出一手血泡。  
阿姨为数不多的笑容全然消耗在她那痴呆儿子上，段宜恩觉得那种笑容近乎慈祥，就像个身上缠满打结毛线的老女人，褪去凌厉后露出皱巴巴的叫人心碎的恶心。  
当女人试图让金有谦询问新老师电话号码的时候他决定退出这场莫名其妙的家庭情景剧，犹豫的空档里却被弟弟点了大名。

“哥哥不许动！”

表弟死死拽住他的袖子，与母亲如出一辙的长指甲几乎要把袖口处的纽扣抠下来。小孩的手指银抓过饭菜的缘故十分滑腻，湿漉漉的汤汁油渍顷刻间在他的衬衣上留下指。段宜恩被那股味道熏得几欲吐，正要甩开他的纠缠，掌心便猝不及防被塞进一块冰凉的金属物什，他低头愣了愣，一只椭圆的巧克力糖盒，分外眼熟。

表弟神气又畏惧地说，“王嘉尔要我给你的。”

那三个字编排成序穿进耳廓，像冰袋敷在皮肤上带来舒适的温度。  
段宜恩记住了那个名字，他不明白自己为什么就记住了，记忆力的好坏对他来说就像买彩票一样投机，阿姨不将他当空气时经常指着他骂蠢货，学狗寄人篱下却不懂得讨好，叮嘱的事情一眨眼就能忘却，可偶尔记忆力又好得惊人，许多年前的小事，在火车站旁边吃到的一块泡泡糖，却连分秒都记得清楚。

别人施舍的东西他记得最清楚，比如阿姨给的生活费，弟弟扔在角落的玩具，邻家阿公过年时候送的卡带机，那些都是记忆中久远的事情，而今年他收到唯一的礼物，一盒巧克力，来自素未谋面的金有谦的英文老师。

听起来不知该可怜还是该笑。

“为什么王老师会给哥哥礼物呢，是有谦把家里的事情告诉老师了吗？” 阿姨停下收拾碗筷的动作，抽出饭桌上的餐巾纸把小孩扯到身边一下一下擦拭。金有谦歪着脑袋啃指甲，视线绕过阿姨瘦削的肩膀打量仍杵在饭桌边的段宜恩，稚嫩青涩的声音中织进几分得意与讨好，刺得他耳朵一阵痒。

“杰森老师让所有同学说出一个最喜欢的人，我想不出来，班里的同学全都是讨厌鬼，所以我说了哥哥。有谦最喜欢宜恩哥哥。”

“杰森说能和兄弟成为朋友是很幸福的事，所以有谦的哥哥也应该得到和有谦一样的礼物……”

有那么一瞬间段宜恩想把手里的巧克力罐摔在金有谦脸上，然后躲回车库里，他希望那里躺着一具棺材，滑上盖子就能睡到天昏地暗，但愿醒来的世界没有老女人，智障表弟已经溺毙在浴缸里。

段宜恩攥紧那只花纹繁复的糖盒，指甲来回抠着盒子表面的花体字母。   
“我吃完了。”他扬起嘴角朝阿姨笑了笑，头也不回就往车库走去。阿姨沉默无言的姿态刺得他骨髓都战栗。面对金有谦或旁人却能改头换面笑得春风化雨。段宜恩插兜往外走的时候还能听到她用尽温柔俏皮的语气询问新老师的电话号码，弟弟咯咯的笑声像尖锐的消防鸣哨缭绕在头顶。

好在防盗门足够严实滤去大半声音，段宜恩靠着门框坐下，裤管沾满灰尘，通向车库的楼梯里堆积了厚实的一层，库闷热又腐朽的空气很快让男孩流下汗水，他始终无动于衷，只将足边的烟蒂累加了一支又一支。

后来他才知道了大力水手联名的糖果罐头并不是传统意义上的糖罐头，显然它更适合当一种整蛊道具——外观与普通糖果无异，在舌尖融化后竟然是满嘴蔬菜味，不仅如此，口感还粘滑得像蜡烛。

他吃过一次罐头的亏，带着满脸约架后的伤口跑进便利店买创口贴时，一抬头便撞见整一货架的大力水手限定罐头，面条般细长的卡通人物将眼睛瞪得浑圆，少年倒吸一口冷气，只觉得那表情隐含了些目眦尽裂的愤怒。他本可以直接扭头走人，鬼使神差间却盯着罐头上花花绿绿的卡通人物发起呆来。

金有谦好像一直很喜欢这个动画片，借阿姨去买菜的功夫常常不怕死地跑来，将地下室铁门撞得哐哐响，黏黏糊糊要借段宜恩的破电脑看碟片。  
照外观来看金有谦其实已经很大了，个头几乎蹿到与段宜恩一般高，脑子却久不见长，总喜欢抱着膝盖蹲在板凳上看动画片，像只蜷成一团的大猫。  
每一次布鲁托被吃掉菠菜罐的大力水手按着脑袋狂揍时，这弱智就会从凳子上蹦起来边拍手边尖叫。“干得好，波比，干得好！”表弟捂着肚子哈哈大笑，脸颊上裹着薄汗，白皙的皮肤也透出一股湿漉漉的红。

夏季最频繁的无非雷雨天。

段宜恩踏进门时还有阳光，半分钟不到的功夫，太阳已经被完全挡住，玻璃窗倒映出大片雾蒙蒙的天穹。云与云间粘连出丝缝隙，缝隙中透出光。  
货架上不是波比就是奥利弗，段宜恩眯着眼睛找了半天，终于在第二排最尾巴上找到了常年在动画片里挨揍的大胡子水手。他正犹豫着要不要伸手去拿，却已经有人率先将那盒巧克力取下来，白细的手掌穿过少年肩膀上方的空隙，贴着他的脸颊伸向货架。

过于贴近使得段宜恩几乎要弹跳起来，他头皮发麻，冲刺般转过头，而后能直直锲进一双珠玉般莹润的眼睛里。  
那双眼睛像精致昂贵的镜子映出段宜恩痴愣的神情，这时少年的目光已不再停留于眼睛，他的视线一路从对方的鼻梁下滑道嘴唇，他无法自控去遐想，是什么人会长出这样漂亮的嘴唇呢。  
少年攥紧创口贴，脸上伤口火辣辣地灼痛。

“段宜恩，”眼前的人弯起嘴角笑得灵动。“你打架了？”

窗外大雨倾盆而落。

2.  
他不明白王嘉尔是怎么认出自己的。既然能叫出名字，也就说明金有谦没和他少说话。显然表弟对这个老师相当满意，每天在饭桌上提到的次数不下两回。

段宜恩坐在便利店的转椅上，雨点击打在玻璃窗上让他联想到防弹玻璃，窗外风大到无力撑伞，闪电劈开云层迸出霎那的火光消弭了少年暗灰色的影子，他偏头看向一边，桌台上的泡面碗用一只玫红色Zippo压住盖子，热腾腾的蒸汽从撕开的裂口中冒出来。王嘉尔专注的帮他撕邦迪包装盒，因他打架时捏了碎啤酒瓶，手指上都是细细碎碎的伤口，段宜恩自己倒不甚在意，不过单从外观确实触目惊心。

他没有急于离开，与其说不愿离开，倒不如说漫无目的。这地方太小，几乎所有人都知道他，段宜恩应该在打架，在网吧通宵游戏，在酒吧门口揽人找不痛快。金有谦的一竿子同学把他当科学教案观赏：死了病秧子老爹又没妈，我看他是无丝分裂来的。

说得不错，我哥是无丝分裂来的！金有谦像个巨人一样挤在一群小学生中间欢快地附和。周围此起彼伏哄笑声一片：说得也是你啊，弱智……

“喏，手指伸过来。”

王嘉尔剥出一只创可贴，冲少年努了努嘴唇，他的嘴唇有种丰润的美感，亮晶晶的桃红|色，好像初晨挂了露珠的花瓣，舔舐一口舌尖就要漫开蜂蜜的甜味。

段宜恩紧盯着他，指节下意识蜷了蜷。“什么啊。”

他凑过来抓住男孩的手指，像捧住一只受伤的鸽子，小心翼翼又遍布温柔。灰霭的鸽子是野生的矿藏，在此之前从未被人捕捉过，于是害怕的浑身颤抖起来，扑棱着翅膀试图将捧起它的人类狠狠啄上一口。  
操，太近了。段宜恩第二回在心中叫骂起来，男孩任凭这个陌生男人修车胎般在他手指与脸颊上打满补丁，抬眸便正对王嘉尔的鼻梁，那双漂亮的眼睛正低垂，纤长的睫毛在便利店苍白的灯光下悠悠颤动，颤到段宜恩以为自己的眼前出现了重影。

男人喷了香水，衬衫领口翻腾出很浅的洋甘菊香味，从前有人对他说那是太阳的味道。 

窗外的狂风暴雨仍未停歇。

“我刚从有谦家回来的，你妈妈好热情，准备一桌子菜，可惜没一个不辣的。”  
王嘉尔吸着泡面，吐出一口热气，他讲普通话带着很有趣的粤腔，像TVB电视剧里惯用的配音，声音与长相不太般配。“她跑去学校堵我好多回。  
”  
“那是金有谦的妈妈。”段宜恩低头拨弄中指关节处的创口贴，感觉自己正被训话。

那漂亮男人眨了眨眼睛，只一瞬就笑起来。  
“我知道。”他的嘴角倒扣着浅浅的月牙湾，“我以为你会乐意那样喊她。”

站起身去柜台拿东西。  
便利店老板是广东人，好像与他很熟悉，招呼的言辞也是奇奇怪怪的广东话。段宜恩竖起耳朵听了一阵，总感觉他们的谈话中带了自己的名字，这个地方实在太小，尤其是他这样具有传奇色彩的人，总有人喜欢在背后甚至不介意当面去议论。

段宜恩用余光瞥见那老板的视线时不时往他这边瞟，便光明正大地抬起脑袋狠狠瞪他一眼。许多人又恐惧又硬要撑脸面时便要刻意装瞎，老板被他凶恶的神情吓得一愣，随即装作看不见，边笑边招呼王嘉尔一声靓仔。

柜台后边的地板上放了个宽大的泡沫箱，那是老板放外烟的箱子，段宜恩由于听信某种论调基本不抽外烟，但他眼睁睁看到王嘉尔绕过柜台径自在那泡沫箱前蹲下，伸出两根手指挑挑拣拣夹出一盒粉红色的DJ。  
他俯身的时候整个脊背都直直垂下去，包裹在西裤下的臀部显得极挺巧。段宜恩的视线落在上面，好像被烫到一样仓促的移开。他突然想起高中时谈过的许多女孩，夏日里总爱穿五颜六色的吊带背心和紧身牛仔裤，那时倒没注意过人家的屁股。

于是王嘉尔回来时便看见男孩垂头坐在转椅上，一双眼睛直愣愣要将桌上的Zippo盯出个洞来。

“喜欢？”他看着男孩沾满污泥的短发，有心想上去揉一把。“喜欢就拿去。”

金有谦光腿坐在沙发上吃西瓜，粉的瓜瓤被削成整整齐齐的方块儿堆在盘子里，阿姨连瓜瓤里的子都剔了，不然他会照单全收全吞进肚子里。  
“阿姨呢？”段宜恩在玄关处脱了吸饱水后湿淋淋的球鞋拎在手上，赤脚往客厅里走。金有谦插着一块西瓜往他晃晃悠悠往他嘴里捅，“阿姨出门啦！”

“你妈出门了。”少年偏开脸避开那块西瓜，总觉得还是有汁水落在他肩膀，一列嘴角便露出嫌弃的尖牙，玫红色的Zippo被他藏着掖着揣在裤兜里，仿佛一颗滚烫的硫石，连带着手指边缘也灼烧起来。段宜恩想了想，靠着金有谦在沙发的另一端坐下，他不敢有太大动作，沙发被阿姨擦得雪白，可他身上沾了许多泥浆和雨水。

“Jackson刚刚坐在这里，就在旁边，还给妈妈带了礼物。”金有谦嘻嘻笑得高兴，好像唱到莫大的甜头。“老师身上好软好香的。”

这句话里的字大概有具象化的特殊能力，段宜恩的心脏砰砰跳起来。

3.  
时至今日他已经记不清第一次抽烟在什么时候，只记得那天窄弄堂的空气凝结成块，雨水垂直刺进伤口里，浑浊的天穹像死鱼再也流不出泪的眼睛。弄堂口买碟片的老头一板一眼地对他讲，你那痨病老爹从前是我看着长大的，瘦瘦小小看着像颗豆芽，脑瓜子倒是聪明，后来当了老师调去外省，所有人都以为他会是弄堂里最体面的人，结果被女人骗光了钱，丢了饭碗又丢了命。  
有些人生来就是受苦的命，一辈子没人爱也没人体恤，还完债便急匆匆被老天爷召回去。老头盯着段宜恩的眉眼细细地瞧： 留下孩子做什么，真造孽

男孩凝神盯着鞋尖，不知在听人声亦或淅沥缠绵的雨点声，过了有一阵，忽得抬起头来，朝老头摊开灰扑扑的掌心明眸而笑。  
老头不买他的账，却觉得新奇，权当打发一只祈食的狗。一支食指长的烟隔空抛落到地上，尾端被地上的泥水略微濡湿，段宜恩将它拾起来叼在口中，用柜台上的塑料打火机去点，纸衣都烫得往外翻翘，却怎么也点不着。  
“吸气。”老头瞥了他一眼，懒洋洋吐出两个字。  
段宜恩依言将烟头凑近火苗，同时深吸一口气，浓烟如同积压多时的岩浆终于寻到一块薄薄的罅隙，几乎以狂怒的姿态喷薄而出，将他的喉管撩起一阵火烧，连同肺里都焦灼，萦绕着挥之不去的苦。  
从前堂口人喜欢抽自家晾晒的又烟草，土烟往往比市面上普通的烟更腥烈，段宜恩强压下想咳嗽的冲动，眼眶却先一步灼烫起来，他阖上眼睛，继续沉默着大口抽那只劣质烟。

在此之前他真的很讨厌烟味，但万物变|革的开端无一不需要契机。

少年在邻座的胖子第十五次直指他鼻梁大吐唾沫骂杂种狗时为不可闻地叹了气，与他一样高的金有谦小姑娘般拧着哥哥袖口躲在他身后，那胖子上手推了他一把，见他无动于衷，便将寻开心的由头对准了金有谦，扯下小孩的书包往地上踩了十几脚，又将他白皙的手臂拧得青紫遍开，嘴里一刻不停地骂道“这废|物读了十多年小学，比他那个野|种哥还弱|智，怪不得金叔把他老娘踹了跑去城里快活，真他|妈活该。”

金有谦本是个热衷小题大做的黏人精，平日刮破点皮也要哇哇大哭招来阿姨哄，可那天却像块木头般一动不动，面颊渗出缺氧般的绛紫，只知道张嘴大口地喘气。缄默间，成串滚烫的泪水随雨水一块儿在泥里砸了个稀碎。  
泪滴成为了抽醒段宜恩的信号，他突然蹲下身去，扯开金有谦的背包，翻出卡通笔袋里崭新的圆规攥在手心往前走去，他瘦得营养不良，瘦得像抹幽魂，以至于悄无声息站到胖子身后时几个小跟班都没来得及反应。

段宜恩扬手将圆规尖头捅进了胖子的脖颈。

生理课讲大动脉的位置在锁骨上方两公分的凹陷处，外部刺穿后内部的高压会将血液喷溅出一米以上。段宜恩下了很大力气，圆规齿轮划开他的指腹，带钢针的一端完全没入肉里。小跟班们跌跌撞撞往巷子外跑，胖子捂着脖子在地上滚，身上爬满血和泥，尖叫声撕裂了整条巷道的空气，于是风流淌起来，男孩额角的碎发散开波纹，他低头看着胖子，像在看一只从淤泥里挖出来的蚂蝗。

金有谦的嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦打战，此刻却不哭了，只知道呆滞地看他，眼里的怯意几乎要漫出来。胖子的嚎啕成了能被耳廓完全过滤的背景音乐，段宜恩没再去理会他，捡起小孩被踩扁的书包几步跨到他面前，麻木的表情竟然有些温和。

“走。”他拍了拍金有谦的脑袋，拽住弟弟的手腕往巷外走，金有谦被拖得趔趄几步，抬头愣愣地盯着这位和他同高的兄长由于过瘦而异常嶙峋的椎骨。

“哥”，鬼使神差间他喊出了声。

段宜恩闭口缄默，直到出了巷子时，金有谦才听见他低低地嗯了声。

小孩想起哥哥刚被妈妈领回家时，僵硬地坐在客厅的沙发中央，就像个正真的骨架陷进软垫里，即刻要被沙发吞噬了。  
妈妈说他是叔叔的儿子，以后要住在这里。金有谦记得叔叔戴一副圆眼镜，讲话软软糯糯，口袋里总有许多小孩喜欢的玩意儿，过年时叔叔总只身一人串门来，从口袋里掏卡通碟片给他看，拿他棉花糖吃。小孩死心塌地将叔叔认作好人，便把对叔叔的喜欢爱屋及乌嫁接段宜恩身上，一口一个哥哥叫得亲热，可哥哥却是木头人，成天闷头做作业，今天做完做明天，明天做完做后天，从来没理会过他。

那天段宜恩拎着他的书包把拖出巷子时突然起了风，雨点循风的轨迹更急促地砸下来，街灯枯黄的光点包裹在大片迷蒙水雾中，仿佛井底易于窥见的一粒月光。

金有谦心口跌跌荡荡的委屈全部被冲刷干净。他眼眶里进了雨水，校服湿透，蓬软的头发塌瘪成一簇簇不停向下渗着水珠。段宜恩拉着他在黑漆漆的街上奔了一段，见南边鳏老头的音像店还懒懒散散敞开大门，毫不犹豫便往里冲。

鳏夫是弄堂口有名的皮流氓，结婚三年死了老婆，既无子女又不续弦，悠哉游哉活成了穷兮兮的人精。

“管你金家小孩王家小孩，不买碟片通通滚出去，”老头嘬了口烟屁股，耀武扬威般冲段宜恩龇牙，他的牙是黑的，焦炭一般的颜色。  
金有谦有些畏惧，犹豫着又准备躲回段宜恩身后，却被男少年一把攥住手臂。

“去。”哥哥面无表情地冲他努努嘴。“去选张喜欢的。”

金有谦张大嘴巴，望着他深邃的眼睛发愣，一时忘了呼吸。

他往货架里面走，架子之间飘着股浓重刺鼻的铁锈味，一摞一摞碟片捆得像方砖，用手指一抹，一层细灰便落下来，溶在湿漉漉的水泥地上。金有谦停在一只软烂的纸板箱前，箱子里堆满几年废碟。他蹲下来，用食指将其中一张光盘包装表面的灰尘一点点抹去，残缺的烫金光泽尽失，抚摸时甚至产生了砂纸般粗粝的质感。

《布鲁托的朋友们都在这里》

金有谦气抑扬顿挫将碟片的名字朗读一遍，捧着碟片兴冲冲地往外跑，没跑几步又停下来。他看见兄长靠在音像店的不锈钢门栏边抽一只烟，目光直直望向门外的某处，洁白的丝雾从他指缝间流泻，徐徐上升，扩散，湮灭。屋外大雨倾盆，一些雨珠飞溅上他柔软的睫毛，而段宜恩迟迟未将眼睛阖上，面颊上的伤口从皮肉深处绽开殷红。

金有谦想起妈妈，妈妈也抽烟，妈妈抽烟的时候更像捉迷藏，她喜欢躲在阳台或浴室的角落无声吐息，藏身技术拙劣不堪却依就乐此不疲。她说成年人总这副德行，他们抽烟就像照玻璃镜，每一口呼出的气流都是负重后精疲力竭的哀叹。

那么哥哥也是大人了吗？  
小孩想着，忽然有些难过。

“我要这张。”金有谦垂下眼睑轻声讲。段宜恩顿了几秒，将光碟从他手中抽出来，看都不看便扔向柜台，那老头摊在木板凳上吐烟圈，盯着段宜恩的脸说道，两百块。

少年咧开嘴，一脚踹倒了柜台边的空纸篓： 我先|操|了你妈再给钱

他面色寡淡得堪比白纸，眼睛却黑亮，瘦削的下颚被屋外微弱的天光映出一道亮线，锋利得像是要将眼前的事物割据。  
老头愣了片刻的神，忽然低头大笑起来，他笑得肩膀颤动，不停有烟气从牙缝与鼻腔间织出蛛网。

“小子，五十卖给你。”  
他笑了一阵，又发起呆来，浑眼球盯着房顶上淤青般的霉渍喃喃地说道：野狼德行，真他妈和你爹一模一样。

最后那张盗版碟片还是被金有谦当宝贝似的捧回家，又说起街头小恶霸，幸好圆规未伤到动脉，只在胖子粗壮的脖颈上留下半个窟窿，甚至没流出多少血。小胖在趴在地上嚎啕有半小时，自己扶着墙窝窝囊囊回了家，怕丢面子不敢告诉爸妈，从此看到段宜恩如同见了瘟神般绕道三尺，只敢在背后愤愤骂句疯狗。  
小孩之间传话向来比风声还疾，几天之后弄堂口的所有孩子都知道金家小弱智的哥哥把胖子给捅了，传着传着变成了“脖子被捅个对穿”“血流成河”。  
段宜恩一朝成名，没人再把欺负金有谦当成消遣，他当真有个惹不起也不怕事的疯狗兄长。

5  
“最讨厌的人是哥哥？”王嘉尔眯着眼睛冲他笑，一只手已经习惯性放在了金有谦头顶。“骗人，明明开学第一天就跟老师说过，最喜欢哥哥。”

“已经改了。”金有谦嘟嘟囔囔地将头放低，眼神左右飞窜着不能定在一处。

“有谦现在，最喜欢Jackson.”

头顶的压力骤然削减，四围静悄悄的。小孩儿疑惑地抬起头，却发现老师也望着他，漂亮的瞳孔里没有喜悦亦缺乏惊愕，他只是在思索，甚至把它作为正经事去思索，有时候过分正经反倒叫人慌张。

“为什么会改呢？”空气停滞了几秒后重新响起王嘉尔温和的声音，“有谦是善变的小孩吗？”

“不是。”小孩连连摇头。

“是哥哥对有谦不够好吗？”年轻的老师垂下眼睑问询。

“也不是啦，”金有谦干巴巴地嘟哝，“大家都觉得哥哥像他爸爸，明明一点儿都不像，段叔叔最疼小孩，叔叔说有谦是有福气的孩子，是太阳，大家都会喜欢太阳，可我发现他在骗人啦，班里的同学不喜欢有谦，哥哥也不喜欢。”   
他埋头收拾书包，将课桌上的零碎一股脑塞进包里，“段宜恩特别讨厌我，他没说过，可我都知道的。”

“像Jackson每天都说喜欢有谦，去喜欢一个人应当很容易才对。” 小孩儿发出一声叹息，“为什么得到大家的喜欢就这么难。”

“是有谦的话，我会觉得很容易。”年轻的教师轻言细语安慰着，那孩子灰扑扑的面颊骤然染上亮光。明明他已经拥有成年人身量，叹气时却像故作老成显露稽，而当他抬眸凝望，眼底澄澈如湖泊倒映着镜中人的模样，以赤忱又纯粹的依赖层层叠叠包裹供奉，由此而生的爱慕化作乖顺水鸟落在掌心，过于轻易反使人心生惭愧。

王嘉尔倒称不上惭愧，只是一味地笑着，也将目光移向别处。

5.  
段宜恩夜晚醒来时偶尔对着枕头套的边角发呆，他想起一些东西，虚晃如梦中南柯。  
公棚外的平屋里住了个很老很老的阿嬷，掉光牙齿与头发，枯槁瘦削如同一抔腐骨。段宜恩记得自己只同她讲过两回话，一次他在被窝里吐了个昏天黑地，父亲醉倒身边，阿嬷平平淡淡推开门，说要带他看医生；一次在父亲的葬礼上，阿嬷给他唯一的亲人打电话，陪他在殡仪馆一直等到阿姨赶来。段宜恩记得那日她说过，少年人的眼睛像业镜，人间百态都在他们眼里照得清清楚楚，你以为他们不知道，那是你错了。

少年在两个人眼底都发现过这样的东西，一个探究得叫他抵触，一个包容得引诱人无限沉沦。

他蹲在公园的石凳上，面朝一棵枝叶向南倾侧的梧桐，敦实的枝干下悬挂一只秋千。他抽着烈烟，开口冲秋千上的人讲话，讲到许多乱七八糟的事，小时候住过的工棚，病故的父亲，还有未见一面就抛下他离开的母亲，公棚里的人都说那女人赌光了家产又害得丈夫被学校开除，最后跟一个大佬跑去香港。

他说完觉得奇怪怪，又讲不清哪里怪，抬头瞥见王嘉尔笑得眉眼弯弯竟浑身一激灵，指尖的烟蒂一时没夹稳，砸在地面上溅出几朵星火。

“我也是香港人哎——”  
王嘉尔坐在秋千上，双腿悬在空中百无聊赖地晃荡，裤管下空出的脚腕浸在大片日光里，皮肤的色泽像透光的璞玉。“你说算不算有缘分，说不定我还是你远亲。”  
“同父异母啦，豪门恩怨啦，TVB 好喜欢拍这种。”王嘉尔用足尖蹬着地面，秋千发出吱吱嘎嘎的声响，在空中荡出小半个圆弧，他的声音也因此变得晃晃悠悠，“Anyway，认我做大哥，教你国中英语。”

谁要认你做大哥。段宜恩啐掉口里的烟蒂，冲他龇牙咧嘴办了个鬼脸，事实上他不知怎么就想起十几年前某港影经典台词： 别老想着作大佬，你看你那么靓，不然先考虑当我马子。

少年被自己的想象的画面惊吓到，结果翻来覆去咀嚼一番，倒觉有趣胜过荒诞，一切障碍在不知不觉中柔化消弥，直至一切合乎情理。 

王嘉尔刚调来镇上时掀动了一阵探讨他的风潮。他来得突兀，没有任何征兆地介入，熟稔得恍若一场故地重游。人们说他是港岛哪位地产大亨的私生子，父母都是财经报刊上有头有脸的人物，因搅进什么事故才把这位小少爷丢到此处避风头。这个版本一度传得有沸沸扬扬，可惜人们没扒出这位“有头有脸的大亨”所谓何人，负责调遣的校方也始终未做出回应。

他的背景模糊，就算谣言吹散也不得不被钉上“特殊”的标签，然而人们对自港城来的人有天生的敬畏，加上王嘉尔性格乖顺机灵，不论什么人他都乐意去打交道，平日在学校又很受孩子欢迎，使得家长多半要奉承一句，王老师是我见过最正派的年轻人，前途无限，看年纪也没比金家大儿子长几岁，这人和人的差距都能顶俩天地了。

少年将这些流言蜚语当作笑话讲给王嘉尔听，彼时他们已经到了时常厮混在一块儿的关系，段宜恩讲话时甚至有些沾沾自喜，那些说王嘉尔正派的外人又怎么知道他抽烟的模样像个漂亮的痞子。他喜欢抽草莓味道的烟，于是衬衣领口时常交织着尼古丁的辛辣与水香；他打群架很厉害，打架时能连续飙五国语言骂人；他喜欢重型机车，在香港的家里有个专门的地下室用以改装零件，他甚至在这里也弄了辆车，偷偷藏在废弃打谷场边的仓库里。

还有卡通碟片。段宜恩想起来，王嘉尔甚至和金有谦迷恋同一部卡通片，怎么看都不像个正经的英文老师。

少年将这些归纳为他的某种特权，只有他才有资格知道的，王嘉尔愿意与他分享的秘密。

6.

当我提到我即将离开时，你的样子很不愉快，但你不言不语，因为专注得照顾自己的情绪，甚至不来问候我的感受。我不喜欢那样。  
昨天我去了弄堂口的音像店，货架旁边堆了很多古早的卡通碟片，我在那堆碟片里找到了1988年的大力水手波比，那张封面是没见过的，没有波比也没有奥利弗，只有一艘白色的蒸汽船，布鲁托站在狮头板上摆弄他的望远镜，他试图眺望海的彼端，他小得像只蚂蚁。

窗外下着雨，店里没有亮光，除了店长老头靠在柜台边抽烟，火光像无数星星在我眼前摇晃出万花筒般的重影，这时我开始思念你。

得知他要离开的那天，段宜恩梦到了鱼。赤尾金鱼像一只只圆鼓鼓的红灯笼，手掌大小，成群结对在空阔的玻璃缸中穿行，他伸手将一只抓在手心，凉津津的，带有任何水生动物都具备的粘滑触感。玻璃缸中浅浅的水在段宜恩握住金鱼的那瞬间迅速翻腾上升，那条金鱼竟然在他掌中疯狂挣扎起来，段宜恩试图将它抛开，却发现十指早已与金鱼牢牢钉在一处，每一次挣扎都会带来更牢固的束缚。  
他望着水面一寸寸将金鱼包裹，脆弱的水生生物却如不会游泳的孩子般分奋力扑动尾巴，它目眦欲裂，将嘴长得极大极圆，成排细密丑陋的龋齿清晰可见，段宜恩甚至觉它像幼童般发出尖锐的叫声。  
他突然无法控制地害怕起来，耳边响起错杂凌乱的敲门声，少年捧着金鱼的尸体一路跌跌撞撞地奔跑，很快他摔了跤，从高处一路翻滚下来，金鱼在颠簸中不知所踪，他看到大片月光，又用了好一会儿才反应过来那是电脑待机的冷光。

车库的卷帘门被砰砰敲响，段宜恩下床去掀门帘，王嘉尔漂亮的唇鼻眼在门后依次被展现出来，他的笑脸尚凝固在空中，手指已经率先伸过来温柔地蹭着男孩的鼻尖。  
“走呀，去看星星。”王嘉尔轻声念着，指腹擦过段宜恩的眼睑。

他才意识到自己挂了满脸的眼泪鼻涕。

那辆红色的机车就支在车库外面，仿佛盛开在暗夜的大簇玫瑰，浑身上下都被月光洗涤得张扬。段宜恩在车后座，双臂攫住王嘉尔纤瘦的腰身，引擎的低啸带起一阵风，他的刘海被垂得碎散，几根较长的扎进眼眶刺得痛痒，他不得不得离王嘉尔更近些，鼻尖几乎要贴上对方柔软的颈窝。  
王嘉尔被他弄得有点痒，索性当他是条需要安慰的小狗，笑嘻嘻德往后挪了挪，将半个身体埋进少年人的怀抱里。他大概是喝了点酒，淡香水掺杂酒精的味道萦绕在衣褶之间  
港仔吹着口哨将油门一旋到底，机车咆哮着穿过在空无一人的野郊，身边的草场望不到边际，摆动的波纹如同一圈圈浪花，风将他们拖起来，机车变成一只渺小的航船，也许更像长出火红尾巴的流星。

废弃的打麦场边堆放着小山高的草垛，躺上去像席梦思一样软和。段宜恩前所未有地放松下来，耳畔盘旋着窸窣虫鸣，抬头几乎能触及绸缎般的天空。

“前几天我送有谦回家的时候顺便去了堂口的音像店。”王嘉尔躺在他身边懒洋洋地说，“那老头好像认识你，他说你很像你爸爸，一旦认定了事理……”他模仿着老鳏夫有气无力的声音，“拧着头皮也要一路走到黑，不撞南墙不回头。”

“我真怕你那天撞死了。” 王嘉尔叹了口气。

“别听他扯屁。”段宜恩嘟哝一声，“我爸在被债前是镇上最好的老师，就算后来去了公棚性子也没能硬起来，人家骂人骂到祖宗门前了他都不还半句嘴，公棚里的人都喊他窝老师。”

“什么老师？”

“窝囊废。”段宜恩将嘴一瞥，翻身背对着王嘉尔。他枕在胳膊上闷声闷气地讲道，“那段日子除了喝酒就是睡觉，在病进医院之前就像滩会呼吸的废物。”  
“就连他走了以后还有债主上门，那时候他和亲戚都断得干干净净，隔壁的阿嬷联系上阿姨说了我爸过世的事，阿姨第二天就赶过来，她是唯一一个来看望爸爸的亲人，还替他还了些钱，把我从公棚接到她家。”

少年说着公式化的语句便有些困倦，王嘉尔平缓的呼吸与虫吟织成舒缓的重奏，世间万物在此刻都找到了它们最适合的存在方式，于是他阖上眼睛，推开了面前那扇横隔昨日今朝的窗。

“我第一次见到金有谦，穿着兔耳朵睡衣坐在客厅的沙发上摆弄一盒面巾纸，他把一整包纸巾撕成条扔在地上，整个客厅都是他撕出的纸屑。阿姨弯腰把废纸拾进垃圾桶，她很温和地笑着，没有半点不耐烦的样子，那时我简直觉得不可思议。”  
“他看上去很健康，年龄和我差不多大，很少笑，而且专注于一件事时，就不会将注意力分出一毫一厘。阿姨喊了很久才唤回他的注意力，但他看见我的第一眼就笑了，笑得其实有点可怜。”

“有谦太想要一个朋友。”王嘉尔语调平淡，“他还是个孩子，身体已经接近成年人，班上没有孩子愿意和他玩，大多数镇上的人都会带着有色眼镜对待他。他需要朋友。”

“所以这个人就必须是我吗？”段宜恩眼眶泛酸。“阿姨把我从公棚带出来的那天，你知不知道我有快乐。我以为这是重生，我以为总有一天会被重视，可阿姨最喜欢对我说的话是什么呢，宜恩，你要多和有谦讲讲话，多陪他玩，要作弟弟的好朋友才行。”

那种感觉就像接住一束被泼上灰尘的月光。

阿嬷说得没错，小孩眸里有业镜，他的每处丑陋都能被小孩用一种善意的目光窥探，他在金有谦的目光下时常愧疚的无处躲藏，随之而来的憎恨便要逼着人窒息。

“阿姨送我去金有谦的学校的那所高中部，我接送他上学，晚上与他睡在一个房间，有一度他真的很快乐，也不再撕纸，还将阿姨给他的生日礼物都送给我。”段宜恩说着说着突然觉得好笑，“听起来好像很计较对吧，阿姨从来就不记得我的生日。”

其实一切都是没道理，他又怎么会不明白，只不过恨意难纾，铁了心寻出个人当发泄口。  
嫉妒与憎恶叠加在一处，触及临界点只需要一根稻草的重力。

“我战战兢兢生怕他不好接触，后来才发现最恶毒的是自己。有时候我甚至希望他消失。”

段宜恩曾有一次想过要杀死金有谦。他将浴缸放满温水，瓷砖地面与落地镜都蒙着厚厚的水汽，金有谦就毫无征兆地掀开门走进来，那时段宜恩早已不再同他讲话，金有谦依然坚持不懈地叫他哥哥，巴望着从他口中得到那怕是星零半点的回应。  
小孩捧着漫画书满浴室地走，口中含含糊念着段宜恩的名字，原本沾灰的脚掌将瓷砖弄出无数污渍。段宜恩指指浴室的门，用眼神示意他出去，金有谦冲他笑，露出成排整齐的牙齿，“哥，我想去一趟公园。”

“等你妈妈回来，”他耐着性子同永远长不大的弟弟纠缠，一边用手肘将他推向门外，“你出去。”  
金有谦被他推到门边，胳膊磕在洗手台棱形的尖角，他大概被戳痛了，忽然一屁股坐在地上，小孩抬眼呆呆盯着段宜恩喃，成串眼泪无声地落下来。  
“段叔叔答应给有谦做一只秋千，”金有谦揩拭着通红的眼眶一边低声呜咽，“为什么你来了以后他就再也没来看过有谦。”

“你跟叔叔一点都不像。”

他不记得自己是怎样将同样高壮的弟弟徒手拖到浴缸前的。他揪起金有谦的衣领将小孩抡进浴缸，滚烫的水面被小孩的身体砸出深坑又迅速聚拢，都说许多人的惊怒到达极点后反倒会迎来出乎意料的平静，那时的他就这样面无表情地按着弟弟的后颈将人埋葬进水里，乌软的头发在水中散开，四肢胡乱挣扎将无数水浪拍碎在地。  
他想起客厅里的金鱼，张开圆形的嘴巴吐出连串单调乏味的泡泡，被扼住的金有谦像他手中的金鱼，张大嘴巴，露出一些牙齿。  
浴缸底部飘来稀碎的气泡，然后浴室大门哗一声被拉开，阿姨尖叫着冲过来，他被推开，脸颊领受了火辣辣的一巴掌。

从那天开始他主动搬出了金有谦的房间住进废车库，从那天开始阿姨将他视作空气。

“转过来。”王嘉尔用温热的掌骨托住少年的脊背，他的呼吸扫在段宜恩的耳廓，激起一阵细碎的痒。

“转过来，看看我。”

段宜恩依言慢慢转过身，王嘉尔不知什么时候凑过来，他们鼻尖相对，共用一小片空气呼吸。然后风停了，然后虫不再鸣，月光凝固，所有的星星落进眼前人的瞳眸里。

段宜恩等了他一会儿，没等到他说话，自己倒先笑起来。  
“喂，像不像布鲁托。”

王嘉尔巴眨巴眨湿乎乎的大眼睛，一时反应不过来。

“金有谦把大力水手碟片翻来覆去看了好多遍，”段宜恩想起时常溜进他车库蹭电脑的弟弟。“每一集波比痛揍布鲁托他就很激动，大概我在他眼中就是布鲁托的形象吧。”

他不敢光明正大的接近，因为他生来丑陋，只能像老鼠那样一生都活在下水道中窥伺别人的幸福。有谁知道他爱慕奥利弗不输任何男人，不停地动歪脑筋使绊子，被吃掉菠菜罐头的大力水手击败，复仇，然后一集复一集拾起新的热情。  
没有谁知道，或许他们不在意，他们乐于关注布鲁托怎样愚蠢，然后对着他的狼狈哈哈大笑。

“你看你这小可怜，”王嘉尔伸出手用指尖戳了戳男孩的眼皮，很薄，皮肤下的眼球在不安地乱动。他觉得好新奇，段宜恩年龄不过比自己小三四岁，却已在他心里换了三四种模样，偶尔幼稚到胡搅蛮缠，更多时候他用沉默应对一切，你不知道他在想什么，也不见得完全摸不透。

“异父异母的兄弟也能这么相似吗？有谦也是这样，我总怀疑他根本不是个小傻子，他比所有人都聪明善良，你们兄弟都这样，我反倒都不知道怎么安慰。”  
王嘉尔的嘴角弯出柔软的括弧，他凑愈发近，每一次灼烫的吐息都将段宜恩睫毛扫得直颤。

“不过你还是不一样的。”他的面颊极红，嗓音里带了些撩人的吃吃笑意，但凭一句话将段宜恩搅得天旋地转。  
栖身的那块草垛被|压得深深凹陷下去，他们紧靠在一起，犹如种子楔进土壤，月光化成泉水源源不断地渗透，接着幼苗破土生长，开枝散叶，繁生出花与蝶与木秋千。

王嘉尔扬起脖子，像天鹅般优雅地与男孩接吻。  
他喝过米酒，口里有胜过糖水的甘甜，段宜恩只将他当成沙漠里的一汪泉，吮吻的力度比脱水的人竭力求生更凶狠。王嘉尔被他得啃快缺氧，扶着男孩的肩膀轻轻推了推，没想到他居然真的立即停下来，瞪着一双眼睛满脸紧张。

“搞什么啦——”港仔无奈地直叹气，细细一想又觉得这小孩纯情可爱，便笑嘻嘻拎过他领口，教他如何用舌尖研磨虎牙去了。

这其中的过程很长，过程里穿插了无数故事，故事里交织了无数吻。直到东方吐露鱼肚白，一夜无眠的人看着空中最亮的星一点点升起，鎏金的暖光泼洒下来，王嘉尔的红摩托立在仓库边，远远看去像块程亮的琥珀。  
他将手懒懒搭在段宜恩肚子上口中含含糊糊讲着胡话，住车库怎么了，住车库什么感觉他也知道，在香港读高中的时候也被老爹拖进车库里反思错误，不过他认定了自己没什么错，索性在车库里呼呼大睡，他爹在门外说认错了就放你回去，王嘉尔嘻嘻一笑把门给反锁，主动关在车库里绝食三天，任谁叫都听不见，直到他爹憋不住了声泪俱下地拍着门说杰森啊别赌气了出来行吧，这事儿才算翻篇。

“你知唔知我同他讲乜嘢？”他吐出一句广东话，神色有几分无拘无束的肆意。“我同他讲喜欢男人，改不了啦。”

段宜恩徒然张了张嘴巴，一句话卡在喉咙里，硬生生拖到作废。

那晚他没回去，便搭机车去了王嘉尔的公寓，他们在玄关处接吻，一路接到床边，过道里全是被撕扯掉的衣服，少年重重锲进他滚烫的身体，往后的一切水到渠成。王嘉尔在他手中像只懒散娇气的猫，舒服就扬起脖颈喵喵撒欢，痛就拿牙尖扎少年的胳膊，后来段宜恩烦了，干脆堵上他的嘴，任凭他因刺激和委屈而掉下眼泪。

知道布鲁托最渴望什么吗？优秀船长勋章，百宝箱，毛绒玩具，金手指，酒友，一把可以杀掉波比的手枪，穿红裙的奥利弗。  
知道布鲁托为什么得不到吗？因为他是布鲁托，求而必得的人怎么配叫布鲁托。

“但就算是布鲁托，也有做白日梦的权利吧。”王嘉尔拉着他的手向光亮的地方走。然后段宜恩恍然记起，这些亮光在当他发现少年栖身的车库有一道锁死的直接通向外面的卷帘门时就已经存在了。他说他要来，不请自来，开着拉风的机车，用一根撬棍从外面敲开卷帘门的锁。铁帘哗的一声被掀起，车库里头一回溅进月光，段宜恩被照得无处可躲，便只有开怀地笑了。

7.

王嘉尔在床榻上接到电话才知道女人找了段宜恩一夜，他挂了电话，转过身来平平淡淡将一切转述给段宜恩听。

“阿姨怎么会找我。”男孩听罢多少有些诧异，“而且怎么知道直接打电话给你。”

他的刘海一点点被王嘉尔撩开，男人抬眸看他时目光有如实质，无形的触碰从眉骨开始，划过高挺的鼻梁，唇锋，延流畅的下颚线条奔走直至胸膛，画了个圈。  
“真想知道你父亲是什么样的人。有谦在骗我，你一定跟他很像，所以他才那么喜欢你。”

“什么意思？”男孩一头雾水。

“是有谦让你阿姨打电话给我，”王嘉尔想起小孩向日花般的脸，又不自觉将他与眼前男孩的脸重叠在一处，不由感慨道，“他是怎么发现我们混在一起的，真是神奇的小孩。”

“什么混在一起啊，明明你先来老头店里堵我，你知道我在那个音像店买土烟——”  
本在理直气壮抱怨的段宜恩突然怔住了。  
忘了那小孩有双镜子一样的眼睛啊。  
他蹲在台阶边等哥哥抽烟，控制肢体动作使地上的影子变成各种滑稽的形状，然后不经意间对段宜恩说，那个喷火的盒子跟杰森老师的一样哎。  
而段宜恩那时只听见他话语里的畏惧，于是头也不抬地向弟弟表示：不想跟我讲话就别勉强

有一天他们在老头的音像店狭路相逢，天上飘着雨，王嘉尔撑伞送有谦回家，而段宜恩拿着粉红的烟盒从店里出来，他与王嘉尔匆忙对视一眼，下意识互相装作不识，没想到金有谦一把他，盯着地面唯唯诺诺道：哥哥和我们一起撑伞吧。  
于是一把伞撑下三个人，金有谦认认真真介绍，这个是我上次说的哥哥，这个是好朋友杰森老师。他拉紧王嘉尔的手，三人一路无言地穿过弄堂口，一辆车贴着他们开过，轮胎溅起一溜水花，段宜恩低头去看湿|掉的裤腿，却发现小孩正用很轻的力气试图牵哥哥的袖子。

“他说你恨他，所以他来喜欢我，他从没对我讲过你对他怎样坏，他说哥哥帮他打架，赶跑过欺负他的坏蛋，还给他买碟片。”王嘉尔喃喃的声音仿佛在很远的地方。“你是有谦梦寐以求的哥哥。”  
“她妈妈那天来学校不仅委托我照顾有谦，还去见了校委。她想让你复学。”

有那么一瞬间段宜恩觉得自己不必说话也不必动，疲于思考，只要变成石像就能维持现状。他在象牙塔住了太久，好不容易从黑夜里瞥见一点星光，然后有人撕开一整片天幕，阳光倾盆而下，他的星光也随之湮灭。

“你呢？”他抓住王嘉尔的手贴在自己脸颊，声音极其疲倦。

“王嘉尔，是你说布鲁托也能作梦。”

“你知道有张动画碟片专门讲了这个，叫布鲁托与他的朋友们。”王嘉尔垂下鸦羽样的睫毛，“布鲁托每夜要做梦，杀掉波比的手枪，穿红裙的奥利弗。理想乡里什么都有，每夜他在睡梦中要快乐，醒来便苦痛，但他梦得上瘾，于是痛苦便永无止息。”

“段宜恩，我对你的喜欢营造了你的理想乡吗？”

段宜恩近乎呆滞地点点头。

“那对我来说太沉重了。”王嘉尔弯腰抱住他，像在哄一个孩子入睡。“我的喜欢太轻，你的傍生太重。我对你知根知底，你对我知之甚少，这太无用也太不公平，夏天一过我会调回原来的地方，把这里发生过的忘记了，那时你要怎么活。”

段宜恩从没得到过王嘉尔的坦诚，他太固执己见，太自我，半生都活在象牙塔里，近乎阴谋论地盯着旁人的阴暗面然后一笔一笔的记着仇，连同感情的相互都忘得一干二净。  
当他终于意识但到要去抓时，沙漏连同最后一粒尘都消散了。  
。

“那你呢，你算什么？”男孩绞着眉，满脸的汗水、错乱与手足无措——他从王嘉尔颤动的唇齿间得到了答案。

“是用以饮鸩止渴的稻草，一根稻草而已。”

8.  
窝老师这辈子最不窝囊的时候，就是在街边帮了一个女人。他帮那女人还了情债，挨了一顿打，最终领女人进门结了婚。  
那是他见过最漂亮的女人，窝老师对她一见钟情，用心致深，可那女人不爱他。  
后来那女人跑去港岛，骗光了他的前挖走了他的心还留下一孩子。旁人都唏嘘这是农夫与蛇的故事，窝老师生气得要他们都滚，他最听不得女人被骂。女人为了钱哄着他的时候像场香醇美梦，梦醒时回忆便成了扎人心肺的刀子。窝老师痛得相死，也就真的死了。

顺道一提，窝老师不喜欢儿子，儿子像他跑路的老婆，在他心里女人无可替代，儿子又多多少少像个拖油瓶，竟无端厌恶起来。

九月初的时候原先那个旧老师又被调回来，阿姨领着金有谦去了一趟机场送行。  
段宜恩躲在车库里晒金有谦的光碟，阿姨大多数时候依旧将他当空气，但自那日回来后就暗戳戳收拾出一个杂物间，添置了折叠床、被褥和衣柜。她也没提，段宜恩也一声不吭搬了进去。

金有谦赤脚跑下来的时候他在抽烟，粉红壳的梅比乌斯咬碎烟珠时会爆出草莓味道，尼古丁的辛辣藏在黏滑的蜜糖里，仿佛珍珠绸缎里淬着一柄尖刀，刀尖逼近皮肤又堪堪停住，轻缓地几下点挑，不痛不痒叫人上瘾。  
他咬住那颗珠子，像咬住一个人的舌尖。

“杰森老师说有机会就回来看我。”金有谦对兄长说。半天没得到回应，于是习以为常地蹲在他身边。小孩最近喜欢靠段宜恩很近，因他身上常常飘着股小孩喜欢的水果糖味道。  
卷帘门敞开，车路里照进阳光，空气甚至称得上新鲜。段宜恩埋头整理小孩一踏踏碟片，数不清的大力水手波比，段宜恩盯着细长的尖叫状的奥利弗一阵游神。

半晌，他问金有谦，带话给他了吗？  
小孩一下子蹦跳起来敬了个水手礼，报告长官，话带到了！

回了什——  
“这里有巧克力！”他被弟弟惊奇的声音打断，见金有谦蹲在墙角捡起一个霉迹斑驳的铁罐准备打开，他下意识制止。“别吃那个，过期了好久了……”

接着他看见罐头上金光闪闪的布鲁托，忽然被剥夺思维似的，所有的话语都被一些别的东西取代了。

段宜恩坐在黑夜里微笑，一口气点燃三四根烟捏在指尖，火苗在黑夜里窜起，建成一道温暖的跳动的屏障。  
男孩说今年是他的生日，有个陌生人送了他生日礼物。他从兜里掏出那盒巧克力，盖子上有个穿着水手服的络腮胡大汉正冲他吹胡子瞪眼，罐子顶部有一串很小的烫金英文：

“布鲁托，一个永远得不到爱情的可怜虫。”

他吹灭那些火苗，整个地下室充斥着呛人的烟味，浓郁的尼古丁里透露出一触即碎的甜香，“生日快乐可怜虫。”段宜恩撕开一颗巧克力的包装纸，把指甲大的糖块扔进嘴里，一秒后他瞪大眼睛把糖猛地吐在地上一脚踹飞，然后开了灯在糖盒上疯狂寻找保质期。保质期在很安全的范围内，但他在罐子边缘清楚地看到了菠菜风味四个字。

“操。”  
段宜恩把那盒糖抡出去，铁罐头像流星一样在空中划出优美的抛物线，砸在地上叮叮咚咚翻滚了五六圈，最终在卷帘门的锁扣处彻底停止下来。

他盯着那个罐头沉默了很久很久。抬起胳膊，无声地覆盖住被眼泪浸染的湿乎乎的脸颊。

金有谦郑重其事将拳头聚成话筒大声喊话。请王嘉尔先生务必回复一下我的长官，不然他会伤心的。他虽然伤心但绝不会承认伤心，他会变得很恐怖导致所有人都知道他伤心。  
年轻的老师站在机场高大的落地窗前朝男孩们笑弯了眉眼，他笑得极漂亮又极有童心，有样学样举起拳头贴在唇边，报告长官报告长官，此路凶险，有去难回，忘与不忘在你。

他说后会有期。

—全文完—


End file.
